UN NUEVO COMIENSO
by jerusalen
Summary: tras un intento de suicidio llega su salvador, tiempo después realizaron una boda esplendida, años mas tarde se realizara una cena y en el transcurso del día los recuerdos indinaran su mente y se sabrá el motivo de sus actos.
1. inicios suicidas

aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero les guste

los personajes de south park no me pertenece sino que a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone

a mi solo me pertenese esta historia

Si yo muriera no importaría cierto solo soy una carga más un objeto inservible, invisible, sin valor, un objeto que se utiliza solo una vez para luego botarlo a la basura, si yo muriese, ya no sería una carga, y aun así te aria falta, donde puedas encontrar tranquilidad, paz y que te preste armonía, pero como soportar algo que ya no soporto, si lo único que has hecho es utilizarme, como basura inservible, robaste lo más preciado para mí, sin darme cuenta lo deje ir y sin saber que el seria para mí, mi primer amor.

Porque cuando lo supe solo pude negarme, no creí la verdad, no supe cómo reaccionar solo corrí, sin saber que el destino me trajo mi fin, o mi comienzo porque pensé que todo era un sueño que pronto me despertaría, pero nunca desperté, solo puedo dejar mis lamentos, escritos en un pañuelo de seda, con tinta de sangre, mirando al cielo sintiendo como muero sin nadie a mi alrededor, solo, como siempre estuve, como nací, y ahora como moriré.

Sin creer en la verdad, deje que mi soledad me matara poco a poco, porque con él era feliz, y sin él era como caer en el abismo de un secreto oscuro, sin él era dejarme desfallecer, el me robo ese tesoro, que guarde tanto, que protegí tanto, dando mi propia vida, incluso poniéndote delante de todos, pero ya eligió, otra vez eligió pero no fue a mí, sino que a la que lo necesita más, a la que por más que intente odiarla, nunca la odiare.

Dejando mi carta de despido antes de lanzarme al frio del lago, adiós mama que por más que me presionabas te amare siempre, adiós papa que por más callado que fuiste con migo me apoyaste en todo, adiós hermano el ser que más quiero de mi familia espero que te cuides, adiós pequeña te criaran muy bien eso espero, adiós a la persona que tanto aprecio espero que sea feliz con la ladrona de amores, adiós amigos que estuvieron en las buenas y en las malas, adiós compañeros que soportaron todas mis peleas con él nazi, adiós pelinegro que siempre me molestabas sin razón, adiós a mi vida perfecta de notas excelentes, adiós aventuras inexplicables, adiós south park.

- ¿te gustan más las rosas que los claveles?- decía una voz monótona

- eh- conteste desconcertada

- ¿si te gustan las rosas más que los claveles?- repitió

- ¿porque lo preguntas?- seguía sin comprender

- solo responde- pidió con su inexpresiva mirada

- si me gustan más las rosas que los claveles- mire al frente mirando el lugar que daría fin a mi vida

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto a la nada

- ¿porque qué?- me voltie a verlo

- ¿Por qué lo prefirió a él porque no a mí?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos

- por la misma razón que no me eligió- conteste empezando a llorar

- ¿crees que no la merezco?- pregunto aun con cara indiferente

- no lo creo, yo pienso que ella no te merece- conteste limpiándome las lagrimas

- entonces él tampoco te merece- dijo con seguridad

- no lose, talvez tengas razón- respondí con una media sonrisa

- no te suicides- pidió con los ojos cristalinos

- no tengo motivos para no hacerlo- respondí volteándome otra vez

- claro que lo tienes- respondió con rapidez

- cuales, dime uno solo- roge con frustración

- esa niña espera que regrese- contesto

- ella no tendrá un papá- negué con mi cabeza

- claro que lo tendrá- respondió frustrado

- quien, dímelo, quien será- empecé a llorar otra vez

- YO LO SERE- grito desesperado

- tú lo serás, te aras cargo de algo que ni es tú obligación- pregunte melancólicamente

- si tú me aceptas lo seré pero por favor no lo agás- me abrazo por la espalda

- nunca me dejaras sola- pregunte esperanzada

- nunca lo juro- dijo con mucha seguridad

esto a salido de una descabellada idea espero les guste este solo es el epilogo dejnme sus comentarios si les gusto o no gracias por leer y chao


	2. la boda

_Dos meses después_

_Iglesia de South Park_

Sonaba la melodía de la marcha nupcial todos los que estaban en la iglesia se pararon viendo cómo iba entrando la novia muy elegante, su vestido era de un blanco encantador sencillo pero aun así encantador, el pelo estaba bien recogido en un hermosa coleta alta un velo que no dejaba ver su rostro agarrada con una tiara como una princesa era entregada por un señor con un traje elegante, en el altar estaba el novio con un traje azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos azul profundo, ya los dos novios en el altar, el padre dio inicio con la misa

-estamos todos reunidos hoy aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer en presencia del señor- hablaba tranquilo el padre

- ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?- pregunto tranquilamente

- si venimos por voluntad propia- respondimos juntos

- ¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?- pregunto tranquilo

- si estamos decididos- respondimos juntos

- ¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?- pregunto tranquilo

- si estamos dispuestos- respondimos juntos

-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia- nos dice serio el padre- Craig Tucker ¿quieres recibir a Kylie Broflovski, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

- acepto- respondió con una sonrisa

- Kylie Broflovski, ¿quieres recibir a Craig Tucker, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

- acepto- respondí alegre

- entonces si alguien tiene alguna objeción para oponerse a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre- pronuncio el padre viendo que nadie hablo, prosiguió con la ceremonia- El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

- ve a dejar los anillos Ike- dijo mi mama

- aquí tienen- mi hermano no los dio

- El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad

Craig agarro delicadamente mi mano y puso el anillo- Kylie Broflovski recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti- dijo mientras me lo ponía

- Bendice, Señor estas arras, que pone Craig Tucker, en manos de Kylie Broflovski, y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes

Craig tomo las arras y las puso en mi mano- Kylie Broflovski, recibe estas arras como prenda de la Bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir- dijo mientras me las entregaba

-sin más que decir, el novio puede Besar a la novia- dijo por fin el padre

Craig me agarro delicadamente de la cintura y me dio un cálido beso

-vivan los novios- gritaron todos mientras nos lanzaban arroz y nosotros salíamos corriendo

Después de un mes después de salir con Craig él se presentó a mi familia formalmente como mi pareja, antes de cumplir los dos meses de novios, le pidió mi mano a mis papas ellos aceptaron gustosamente, fue una semana verdaderamente estresante pero por fin estamos casados y hacemos una hermosa familia Craig, Emily y yo estaremos unidos por siempre.


	3. recordando como te conosi

_Cinco años después_

_Residencia Tucker Broflovski_

- amor esta caja es tuya- me decía mi esposo

- yo creo que si déjame ver- dije acercándome

- mira son unas fotos de ti, Kenny, Eric y Marsh- dijo mostrándome la foto

- ahí fue cuando los conocí bueno conocí primero a Kenny y el me presento a Eric y Stan- empecé a narrarle

''_**Flash Back''**_

Era mi primer día en la primaria, llevaba va una ushaka verde con unas pequeñas estrellas judías, un suéter verde con verde y una faldita, aunque no me gustaba mucho lo usaba a petición de mi mama, cuando entre vi muchos niños vi que alguien se me acerco era una niña de pelo negro con un suéter morado y una falda negra

- hola me llamo Wendy- dijo sonriéndome

- yo me llamo Kylie y si fueras amable no te me acerques- dije lo más amable posible

- porque es que acaso prefieres estar con un hombre- pregunto en forma de broma

- sabes prefiero eso a estar con tigo- dije bruscamente

- pues quieras o no vendrás con nosotras- me dijo seriamente

- llégame a tocar y te arrepentirás- le dije con los ojos cerrados

- ya la oíste chica, déjala- dijo una voz algo masculina

- que dijiste- pregunto confundida

- dijo que te borres de mi vista si no quieres que te golpee tu delicada nariz- dije sin más

- hay me voy no lograre nada con tigo- dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose

- eres algo ruda para ser una niña- me dijo el niño de pelo rubio- me llamo Kenneth McCormick pero dime Kenny

- hola Kenny- dije alegre- yo soy Kylie Broflovski

- ven te presentare a unos amigos que hice- me dijo tomándome de la mano

- Kenny donde te metiste- dijo un niño de gorro azul con un pompo rojo

- por ahí pero mire lo que me encontré- dijo con una sonrisa

- una niña y eso que tiene de especial- dijo un niño gordo

- no es solo una niña es una niña ruda- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

- yo me llamo Stanley Marsh pero dime Stan- dijo el niño de pompo rojo

- yo me llamo Eric Cartman pero todos me dicen Cartman- dijo el niño gordo

- yo me llamo Kylie Broflovski- dije amablemente

- y porque dice Kenny que eres una niña ruda- pregunto Stan

- pues lo único que hice fue decirle a la pelinegra que me dejara de molestar- dije con simpleza

- a la hippy esa y lo tomo bien- dijo Cartman

- no al principio pero le dije que si no me dejaba le iba a romper la nariz- dije sonriendo

- dime que no le dijiste eso- dijo Stan

- sí, si se lo dije- dije viéndolo extrañada

- no sabe lo que te espera ella será capaz de todo por hacerte más femenina- dijo asustado Stan

- no me interesa ser más femenina suficiente tengo con llevar falda- dije enojada

- hablando de la reina de roma- dijo Cartman

- que quieres pelinegra- dije volteándome a verla

- ya lo dije a qué te nos unas- dijo con tono amenazante

- y yo también lo dije mi respuesta- dije sin un poquito de miedo

- yo no pedí opinión te no unes y punto- dijo aun con ese tono

- y yo tampoco pedí que me lo pidieras- seguía sin miedo

- y que harás quedarte sola- dijo ella con ironía

- ella ya pertenece a un grupo no lo vez hippy- dijo Cartman

- ustedes son niños, ellos solo juegan video juegos- dijo tocando un punto a su "favor"

- y que yo me la mantengo jugando eso en mi casa- dije defendiéndome

- tiran piedras a los coches- dijo punto a su "favor"

- mi papa me enseñó a hacer eso- dije sin interés ya en lo que decía

- juegan futbol americano- dijo ya sin saber que más decir para convencerme

- ya lo sé mi papa también me enseñó- dije ya hastiada de esto

- aaaaaah deja de idioteces ellos no te aceptaran en su grupo- dijo ya furiosa

- yo acepto que esté con nosotros- dijo Kenny

- yo estoy de acurdo con el pobretón, hippy que dices una niña judía- dijo Cartman

- me encanta la idea de tener una amiga- dijo Stan

- ya los oíste pelinegra déjame ya quieres- dije sonriente

Wendy se fue muy indignada de ahí el día siguió normal como de costumbre cabe decir que la maestra nos corrió a nuestro grupo por estar riéndoos de Cartman por sus comentarios sobre los de la clase al fin de clases los invite a mi casa y ahí se encontraba mi madre cosiendo y mi padre leyendo el periódico

-Ky amor eres tu- dijo mi mama

- si mama soy yo- dije a mi mama- pasen chicos, con confianza

- Ky con quien hablas amor- pregunto mi mama

- hola mama, papa ellos son unos amigos que hice hoy- dije en la sala de estar

- hola yo me llamo Stan, él rubio es Kenny y el gordo es Cartman- dijo con amabilidad Stan

- mucho gusto, y amor no hiciste amigas- pregunto mi mama

- mama ya te dije que no quiero relacionarme con mujeres- dije hastiada- estaré en mi cuarto con ellos, no me molestes si, gracias- dijo empojando a los tres a su cuarto

- Sheila deja ser más adelante hará amigas- dijo Gerald

- eso espero- dijo sin ganas

La tarde se pasó rápido jugamos mucho, reímos y nos conocimos más, así fue como nos hicimos grandes amigos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba con Stan o Kenny, fue gracias a él que conocí a Stan y cada día que pasaba nos hacíamos los súper mejores amigos.

''_**fin del Flash Back''**_

-y como se hicieron esta foto- pregunto curioso

- mi papa subió y no la saco cada uno tiene una copia- dije muy nostálgica

- mira otra foto- dijo sacando otra foto

- esa foto fue a los 10 años eran un lindo verano- empecé a recordarlo

Continuara…


End file.
